FateXIII3
by AzureEnding
Summary: Set after FF13-2 and before FF:LR; Even though his life had never had much meaning before all this travesty even when he was hated and despised he never would've imagined having a family...or falling for her.
1. Falling for someone I never knew existed

"_**Even the fates of someone long since gone and the fate of someone whose life has yet to begin can become one."**_

"_Ten years ago, before the two worlds collided to create one six chosen by fate fought against everything to bring the worlds together to save us from our own fate was it right for them to do this? At the time it was the only way to save everyone…"_

"_**Two of the warriors who saved the world became the catalyst that connects both worlds, we pray to them; worship them as they keep us safe. And in all right we owe them but to ask them for everything and anything isn't why they saved us…it is now his turn to save them from themselves…his turn to protect the world his chance to save world…his chance to fall in love"**_

"Eon, You know what today is, you promised you'd go pray today!"

"What! But I have plans today I have to go meet up with Kane and viper; if I don't go they'll totally hate me!" The boy responded

"I don't care you promised, go!"

"_My name is Eonomni, Eon for short I'm a normal nineteen year old, if that was actually the case my life before this is pitch black. Its not that I don't remember who I was its more like I don't have a past because for some reason although I know what I like, I know who I am, I know everyone here but nothing outside of that its as if I started my life at this very age, rather then when I was an infant. _

_The person arguing with me is the only person older than the age of twenty who actually doesn't hate me, even if she seems like it, her name is Ariana, Ari for short _

The boy wanted to protest but knew it would end up in failure, he started walking along the paved road towards the only shrine near his prehistoric town, houses made of wood some with brick, and oddly enough, the insides looked like high tech laboratories than what the outsides look like. The roads are normally filled with green lushes or grass and very few spots of dirt, the paved road was surprisingly chrome and at night, the road would light up, almost like a dream.

A ways after leaving the town comes into view a small wayward forest, touching a few stones and trees his attire seemed more to make him blend in than stand out. Wearing a dark black shirt, a light black shirt jacket dark grey bandanna and dark jeans, he wore dark colors due to his black hair more over because it was the only color that they'd allow him to wear, his eyes were crimson red, he was different due to that. Therefore, they made him stand out, he didn't really complain but when they forced him to take up sword training he wasn't pleased, they made him take care of those trivial problems, because they taught since he was different he had to, like he was chosen.

In a way, it made sense he picked up swordsmanship as if it was nothing but he preferred two swords over one his response to it was _it fit him better. _he always had the swords with him, even when he went to the shrine before, normally it was guarded but today was different he was going to _**the loft**_ the center of the shrine. to pray for Ari's betrothed even though the world is now one fight broke out, and no matter how much we strived for it peace came in small doses feral beasts and humans _couldn't_ see eye to eye even people who lived in the main city of Pulse. (Which would have been called cocoon yet due to the unification of both words was utterly replaced with the name both counterparts agreed on) had problems because they couldn't expand…due to the shrine and our small town. They tried repeatedly to get us to move into the town, even relocate the shrine. but the shrine was there because that's where the two became crystal, that's where we became one, moving it just **didn't** make sense.

As he reached the steps the large amount of steps, he wondered what the shrine on the inside even looked like. What the crystal looked like, he had herd before that the crystal held two girls and if you pray hard, enough for someone you care about it'll come true, this would be the first time he'd be going inside the shrine to pray no less.

When he got to the top two village guards were waiting for him.

"Ah, Eon we've been waiting for you we herd your actually going to be allowed to go inside to pray for your friend and Ari's lover, I'm surprised the village chief would allow it, but go on in and **don't **_touch_ **anything**" The guard said in a dark tone nearing the end of his sentence.

He shrugged it off, knowing trying to argue would get Ari in trouble so he let it slide, as he walked towards the doors he felt a slight pull on his chest when he walked inside nothing was lit. The only thing that could be seen was the glow from the light of the crystal he was amazed that it really did have two girls in the middle of it he kneeled down and started his prayer hoping not just for himself, but also for Ari. It would be herd when he finished and was going to leave, he herd something, he looked around but didn't see anything he turned around and was about to open the door before he even applied pressure on the door. A behemoth clawed him away from the door, he was caught off guard and due to this he was caught between it and the wall behind him. The beast was starring him down and it was about to strike before it had the chance a bright light took over the room so bright nothing could be seen at all not even the hands in front of him.

Outside

"I **told** him not to touch a_nything_!" The guard spoke rhetorically

Inside the shrine

When Eon was finally able to see the behemoth was laying on the ground subdued by a woman with a red spear she had black hair with curls at the end she was wearing a black mini shirt, with a type of blue sash on her left elbow that cascaded into the rest of her clothing had blue earrings.

He felt arms around him

"_This journey I'm about to embark on..."_

He looked up and his one red visible eye met teal green eyes

"_It wasn't a mistake that this happened, but even if it was, fate finally gave me a chance to live to start my life after only a year of solitude, but more importantly…"_

"Hello there, what's your name?" The girl asked

"_Fate is giving me a chance to experience something i never thought possible…a chance to fall in love"_

"My…name is Eonomni…"


	2. I want to help them even if they hate me

"I See My names Vanille nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand

_Vanille: first impression, happy go lucky although she seemed like she had a cute personality, which I didn't have a problem with. Her eyes were teal, hair pink, which was rather odd her clothing consisted of a short sleeveless shirt that connected to the back at the neck and a brown skirt covering the back of her. While the front of was covered by a variety of ribbons but her shorts were pink just like ever thing else around her seemed to be._

Slowly he took her hand shook it as he was pulled up he was surprisingly a few inches taller than her but not by too much he openly stared for a second. Before he wondered how they got into the room, he looked behind Vanille to see the Pedestal without its well crystals he was perplexed for a moment before the other woman known as fang walked over.

"Well I must say didn't expect to awaken here of all places you there, where are we?"

"My home town…but weren't…you two just inside that crystal…?"

The two gave each other a side-glance it was quick but he noticed it at the last second

"We answered your prayer and came to help you" Fang responded

"I asked for the safe return of my friend's lover…while I don't mind hanging out with you…I think I should get back" Eon responded

"Are you sure that's not what you really wanted?" Fang asked

"What?" Eon asked perplexed

Fang traveled around the room and stood behind Vanille Eon soon remembered the last few words he thought before he almost died and slightly blushed at the remembrance of his thoughts

"If your leaving will be following you since you know your way around"

"Are you kidding if anyone recognizes you they'll blame me for it…just like always" Eon finished his sentence with a sad look

"It'll be ok trust us we won't get caught!" Vanille responded with a cheery tone

As much as he wanted to protest something about her attitude…no something about her made him want to believe her, something made him want to listen, to continue onward with them…no something made him want to keep going forward with her.

"…Alright, just follow me I'll show you where to go." He responded slowly

(Bet you were expecting me to say they joined the party, not going to do that no matter how funny I think it'd be)

Walking back wasn't the funniest things in the world to do Eon was completely paranoid about the guards noticing and sending word that he'd done something horrible and probably kick him out of town but the weird thing was the guards weren't at their posts he rushed to the steps to see Feral creatures entering the village.

_"They must've started to awaken before I got there that explains all the other creatures attacking before this; somehow I woke them up completely but…"_

"It seems those monsters got into my village I'll go help them, you two wait here for me" Eon ordered

"No way kid we can handle ourselves just fine" Fang responded

Eon looked a bit confused

"We fought before we won't slow you down you'll see!" Vanille responded

Something made him want to believe her but he just couldn't…He wanted them to stay away and get somewhere safe since they happened to be the only two people who didn't hate him for some unbeknownst reason but could he argue with them and tell them that was the reason: No

"Fine, but if anything happens rely on me, I'll protect you" Eon spoke his words seemed more focused towards Vanille than Fang but he wouldn't say that aloud

"Trust me all you have to do is watch her back and she'll watch mine it'll be easy" Fang boasted

The troupe ran down the steps and entered the forest where they had been surrounded almost instantly by pumas, tigers and gelatins.

Eon did as he was told moments ago, he stood in front of Vanille with his mind in a steady focus ready for any attack, Fang was tearing through the enemies like they were nothing all that time in crystal form didn't hinder her fighting abilities she dashed forward attacking anything that moved.

"You don't have to worry will be fine Fang will protect us!" Vanille said reassuringly

Before Fang was able to attack a gelatin sped towards the two Eon drew his swords and rushed towards it. As quickly as he could slicing it into pieces in a matter of seconds and jumped back right into the position he was a few seconds ago. Vanille was quite surprised to say the least, a few minutes later the enemies ran off in fear the troupe ran off towards the city only to see beasts attacking the guards and sorely taking them out easily, Eon rushed head first into the fray attacking them from behind for some reason he was full of worry for everyone, even if they didn't really didn't care for him or maybe even hated him he wanted to make sure the ones he did care about were safe.

"Eon, wait up!" Vanille shouted

He slashed through as many as he could until the worst thing he could imagine happened, the army from Pulse. Alternatively, as they called them selves T.M.T.P.H.I they were a split off of PSICOM the main branch was in or used to be in Cocoon since the unification they fought with the native tribes. his home town was considered as such, which just showed how full of it they were but they calmed to be all for the world but really it was just for the movement to protect human interests of course they always leave off the 'of Pulse' at the end of it. Nevertheless, everything they do is because of that city but that was the least of his worries.

An Adamantaimai the thing was massive its foot was enough to crush the whole town Eon panicked but he soon felt a bright warm light behind him he turned around as a giant green skinny beast came out of the ground.

"Vanille!" Eon shouted getting ready to attack the beast

"Don't be afraid it's just Hecatoncheir my Eidolon hop on!"

Worried to no ends he looked up into her teal eyes and her reassuring smile, he couldn't say no to that. Then again, this is the first time he'd come across something that allured him in any sense of the word, he climbed on only to be further shocked to find out the only way he'd be able to stay rooted in place was to hold onto her.

"Grab on you don't want to fall off right?"

"Its not that…it's just"

"Don't be shy c'mon don't you want to save your village?"

She grabbed a hold of his hands and entangled them around her waist this was something he wasn't ready or used to he'd never really had physical contact with a member of the opposite sex, to say he was comfortable was a fathomable lie but one thing he did like was the warmth he shared with her.

The green giant or Hecaton as Vanille called him flew off shooting an array of what seemed like bullets at the Adamantaimai causing it agitation it turned its wrath away from the town and towards the two.

"Were going to go all out you ready Eon?"

"Wait…what do you mean by all out?"

Before he could ask, the Hecaton charged up his arm type guns ready to fire. Vanille pressed a flashing button and the array of bullets fired, Eon was shocked and it grew too worried as she flew back into his chest making a high-pitched squeal as she did Hecaton's arms outstretched towards her. And held them in place as the enemy before them fell directly towards them Hecaton vanished and Eon grabbed onto Vanille and ran as fast as he could away from the giant but his legs wouldn't make it he pushed the prone girl towards his body and turned away from the beast hoping he could at least save her.

"_It can't all end here not after I finally found people who don't hate me just after taking one glance at me, not after I…"_

Before he had a chance to finish his thoughts another summon came in and grabbed a hold of them with Vanille in his hands he slowly climbed aboard the black summon.

"You saved her and shielded her or well attempted to shield her from the Adamantaimai I owe you for saving Vanille," Fang said in a soft tone

He looked down at the prone girl in his arms and felt a sense of joy that he was able to protect someone who didn't hate him it made him feel all the better about being useful

"It seems I found someone else I can count on to protect her" Fang spoke aloud

"What…do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I meant…but it seems that you want to protect her maybe even more than I do right?" Fang said in a teasing tone

"W-What W-Why would you think that?"

"Most people wouldn't do what you just did for just anybody, unless in fact you hold us in such a high regard for some reason although maybe you just want to help us because you see yourself in her…or maybe..." Fang said in a matter a fact tone

She looked at him he soon noticed what she meant then it hit him he just now noticed he had been staring and looked away but that didn't stop the thoughts going through his head

"_What does she mean…I just want to protect the ones who are kind to me but I feel…I feel connected to her, I wonder…if you feel connected to me Vanille"_

"I wonder how your town will take to Bahamut" Fang said sarcastically


	3. Banished: Will be your family now

The town looked up in suspense as the black beast flew in and landed at the entrance of town, they all held their breath until a bright light ensued it would be gone in a matter of seconds some villagers grabbed pitch forks while others grabbed had shovels, when the got to the area they saw Eon holding an unmoving body and a woman standing close to him the villagers looked shocked when they noticed the similarities but held nothing us for it, but the fact that he was holding a girl who more over looked dead wasn't something they were even angry to see it was beyond that.

"We told you that your welcome was never permanent, as a guest killing innocent people will result in banishment!" A village resident shouted

Eon was taken aback and the prone girls hearing had just kicked in, she was hearing every word.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have let this boy into our village it was a complete and utter mistake!" Another villager shouted

Before the insults and probable beating would occur the mayor stepped forward he was old but had hard eyes he let the boy before him stay because he offered to keep the beasts away but the probable death of an innocent was unacceptable.

"Eon, you broke the only rule that was set for you outside of this village you will not be able to return because of this."

He looked at the mayor in frustration but more over his eyes even then were hard which made him even more sure that even he hated him which made it hurt even more…

"What does it matter, all of you hated me anyway…and even still she isn't dead that much I know is certain!"

One man got aggravated with the boy and decided to see if he was really true to his word

"Ok fine then if your being serious and she is alive prove it!" The man shouted

"What would you have me do?" Eon asked almost on command

The man turned to a few others in the crowd, they gave him the same look, and a creepy smile appeared on their faces as they walked towards them Fangs eyes got hard as she walked in front of their viewpoint.

"I don't know what you two are thinking exactly but if you're planning to do _anything_ to Vanille you'll sincerely regret it!" Fang warned

"We never planned to do anything to her but what we plan on doing will be towards him and him alone maybe she'll wake up from the screams he'll be making!" The man's sick jagged smile came into view and the two in view of it nearly went pale with disgust.

"Now, now don't be afraid it won't hurt long!"

Before the man could get into distance to even harm him let alone get past fang a voice was herd as the prone girl awoke Eon put her down gently so she could stand.

"Do you really think this is the right answer, to harm someone whose done nothing but protected you, in the short time I've known him he's been nothing but kind to me; to us so if you want to harm him you'll have to go through me!" Vanille spoke

That was when he knew more than at anytime before this that they did care, and he knew even if they'd let him stay that he'd follow them, no matter where no matter how far he finally found people who cared.

"You were telling the truth…she is alive well then-"

"Don't bother…I'm leaving with them" Eon cut him off harshly

"But-"

"No, mayor I'm not staying after something like this I can no longer stay here especially knowing that none of you appreciate the actions I took to protect you!"

With his head down, he stormed off Fang and Vanille following behind swiftly he went to the small hut he had gathered whatever he needed or held something of value, which wasn't much and walked towards the last house, the only house that held any importance to him in the least.

"Ari!" Eon shouted

Said woman came out of her house with a worried look that changed to confused when she saw the two girls behind him.

"Eon, your back how'd it go...Who…are they?" Ari asked

"Fine short of a few minor mishaps and these two are Vanille and Fang I met them at the temple, they helped me take care of the invaders but, that's not important… I'm leaving I just wanted to say good bye"

"W-What what are you thinking you can't leave you belong here and even if you left who would you be with who would look after you!"

"I won't be alone I'll be with Fang and Vanille they'll look after me as will I look after them I know you care but in this case I don't have much of a choice on what I do, please trust me Ari" Eon spoke softly

"I don't...see why you'd leave with total strangers...nor do I understand for your leaving but I assume it **has **to do with the mayor... so I…Understand but remember the village may not care about you…but I do your always welcome in my home" Ari spoke slowly

For once, he didn't see those cold eyes but instead saw kindness like he saw in Vanille and Fang he didn't really want to leave…but he really had no choice with a heavy heart he walked on outside the main gate and off into the unknown.

"Are…you ok Eon?" Vanille asked softly

"I'll be fine…I have you and I have fang too I'll manage!" He tried sounding cheerful but failed

"Eon, its ok to feel bad…I understand how you feel but you have us will be by your side!" Again, for the third time today she entered his personal space, he couldn't flat out reject her nor could he deny that he didn't like the closeness on pure emotion he grabbed a hold of her and held her close he felt warmth among the sadness but kept it at bay.

"Thank you…Vanille" He spoke softly

"Eon?"

"You…helped me feel better thank you"

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked unsure

He released her and nodded he turned away from them and started walking but stopped when he felt a hand intertwine with his he looked back to see Vanille smiling gently but…he saw it the same glint of despair he had

"_Does she know how I feel or is she trying to understand me…?"_

"I know how you feel, the one place you wanted was taken from you but that place wasn't right for you!" Vanille said hopefully

"That's right you'll be apart of our home!" Fang said reassuringly

He looked at the both of them warmth surged through his body and he felt heat fall from his face the first time he ever felt welcomed was two people he never even met when he knew the members of the village for years they never once said something that hit home like this before.

"I…I don't know what to say…" He spoke almost breathlessly

Vanille smiled softly as he wiped away the fresh tears from his face her and recomposed himself

"Well we'd hope you to say yes, we haven't known you long but as of right now were all in the same boat so we should do whatever it takes to make the best of it right?" Fang asked rhetorically

"So we should just head south right Oerba is a few miles from here south if I remember correctly" Fang thought aloud

"That town…I remember it for awhile it remained vacant but recently people moved into it, that is the second furthest town for miles so it'd be best to get to the closest rest stop and worry on what to do from there" Eon spoke nonchalantly

"Alright off we go!" Vanille squealed

"_As we walked I felt the pain get heavier and heavier yet every time I looked at her I felt it all vanish if just being near her makes all the pain go away…then I never want to leave her side. However, all good things must come to an end but the worst part of that is when we realize how much that person meant to us…"_

After walking through a gorge and a few hills they came to a house, the only one for a few miles strangle enough it didn't make much sense but time to ponder was killed instantly. When they heard children screaming they turned to see a few men around a totally of five children Eon didn't hesitate to rush in but Vanille was a bit faster they were tired up before he could attack before his swords drawn, still at the ready he soon realized they wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Sadly when A woman saw from the door frame of what it seemed to look like she ran off in the direction before any of them had time to react a sword came crashing down against the black clad teenager.

"Who are you?" The woman asked her tone seemed ice cold but Eon was undeterred from his focus of stopping the woman from harming him or the children, he pushed her back as she charged again. This time taking a more stylish approach she nicked his chin he flew up slightly and landed a foot away he took it as an opportunity and struck her grounded foot she lost balance he sword flew towards the pinkette holding the men in question time slowed from there.

"_No, I promised to protect her… and its all going to end like this…I won't let it end I'll protect you Vanille!"_

Eon's hidden eye started to glow black a dark energy almost like black lightning surged from his eye as he quickly moved to intercept the blade seconds before it hit Vanille. He was there the blade stopped a foot to the left of her due to him, the power had vanished the woman asked the two others to help her take care of the mess seeing as they had explaining to do.

The woman they met had been surprisingly lightning, the home belonged to her sister Serah and Snow she just happened to stay there yes _happened_ the children were actually snows children _go figure_ the men had a vendetta against the ex soldier and decided to attack her sisters children. Obviously didn't work out as planned as for why Fang and Vanille were awake, lightning could only assume her plight was worth it if they had come back, and as for that strange evil energy...

"So that kid was forced to protect a town that saw him as a bad omen and he has no family, so your taking him with you?" light asked rhetorically

"Well, yes he hasn't done anything to discern our trust" Vanille spoke

"That kid…he's different like he moved like a Cie'th but that power was much more like a Fal'Cie or L'cie like but…"

"Don't go jumping to things like that he's fine he was just trying to protect Vanille!" Fang protested

"The want to do something good could turn into something no one wants, you know that, I may no longer be a solider but I have a duty to my family." Lightning spoke in an ice-cold tone

She walked towards the room he was resting the other two wanted to protest but couldn't really say anything until they caught up and realized what that meant

Lightning walked into the room and moved the hair out of his eyes to see a mark on his other eye she was about to bring up her sword when she felt a lance on her neck and Vanille standing in front of her.

"He's part of **our** family we won't let you hurt him!" Vanille shouted

"I see, hear that kid they do care and while were at it; before you leave I'm going to train you if you can't protect your family your worse than scum" Lightning spoke with a cold tone

Eon's eyes fluttered open and he sat up the glare he gave her was enough to make children cry he grabbed his swords and was about to head outside but ran into a man wearing a light trench coat in the middle of spring?

"I didn't know we had guest's light- Fang, Vanille?" The man asked

"Snow!" Vanille shouted cheerfully

"How ya been still dressing like a stalker I see?"

"And your still dressing like a tribal she-warrior" Snow barked

"That's because I _**am**_" Fang retorted

"It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do!" A second woman appeared behind the man known as snow

"Serah!"

"Who are…these people?" Eon asked

"Ah don't worry will fill you in Eon" Fang responded

"_At that moment I didn't know whether I felt clueless or useless I almost lost Vanille moments ago and I was in the middle of a conversation I had nothing to do with. I felt as if I was in a pit a black pit, and yet when I look into Vanille's eyes I feel as if I could fly, even when I know that something was lurking deep inside me wanting to devour me at any second."_


	4. Catching up: Maybe I'm falling for you

**Chapter 4: Catching up: Maybe I'm falling for you**

**Catching up: I'll show to you what i've never showed anyone...**

_Seeing you smile at the past even when it hurts the most is what I admire the most about you…_

Laughter some of it light, some of it heavy some of it was full blown in cheer but a lot of it was warm…even if they all had a dark moment in their lives they still managed to prove…that nothing like that would ever slow them down.

"It still seems as though we never left although…" Vanille started

"I understand what you mean it's almost as if you never did, but what you did was for the good of the world, if it wasn't for you two I don't know where we'd be!" Snow shouted in a rough tone

"I'm sure our _hero_ would've figured a way to fix things," Light said in a sarcastic tone

"You bet I would've!" Snow retaliated to a smirking lighting

"Ah sis, don't you have work tomorrow?" Serah asked softly

"Mhm…And he'll be there" Lightning said softly

"If he's that much of an annoyance show him how much fool he is for even thinking he's better than you!" Snow commented

"Who are you working for now?" Fang asked

"A Corporation, classified" Light said softly

"Of course" Fang responded

"How have Sazh and Hope been doing since we last saw them?" Vanille asked

As if on cue Eon walked into the room a sine of medical tape was over his concealed eye lightning gave him a look he didn't catch but she still knew what she saw

"_He isn't branded but…what __**was**__ that?"_

He walked slowly towards a vacant seat that was near the two pinkette's as Vanille's question was asked another person had an answer

"Sazh and his son actually moved near Nautilus they keep in contact and their doing well for themselves, as for Hope he's doing well for himself he's got a great job and got himself a girlfriend they're scheduled to be married in nearly a month from now" Serah spoke softly with a small smile plastered on her lips

Vanille's tension she built up as she asked her question was removed hastily with hearing how Sazh was doing but…something about hearing Hope getting married made her expression fall drastically. Eon caught it and gently put his hand on her shoulder with all but a ghost smile she cheered up…which was obviously a façade but he let it slide.

"If your leaving it'd be best to keep heading south, I'll accompany you but first…" Lightning stopped mid sentence as she drew her gun blade, which was pointed directly towards Eon.

"You, me outside. **Now**"

She walked towards the front door Eon instantly followed her as did the others they stood a solid three apart Eon tensed Lightning noticed and charged. Attacking without much restraint, he dogged easily due only to complete instinct Eon slid to the right and tried to strike her only to be parried and hit in the gut. He let the blow carry him back a few inches as he back flipped and lunged at her again the speed, and raw power of his strikes caught the elusive lightning, and all she could really do was guard. in between strikes she jumped back and Eon almost lost his balance. Lightning smirked and attacked mercilessly he flew back he looked up into those cold eyes again as he slowly started to stand up.

"You're holding back…what are you afraid of **fight **me!" Lightning demanded

"…_Why…was she sad…why was she so down when she herd of the guy hope…what's the connection between them…why…am I really all the concerned!"_ He shook his thoughts away thoughtlessly as his gaze returned as fierce as it was before

"_I'll ask her…when this is over I don't know why I want to know…but I don't want to be left in the dark again…"_

He ran at her full force and didn't stop until his blade came slamming into Lightning's the force of the collision caused her to take a step back, he backed away a bit and struck when he finally saw her side was unprotected he struck lightly tearing her white shirt.

Completely surprised she stopped and smirked it was small but he noticed she returned to the others standing a good 5 feet away, her sword holstered she walked up directly to Snow and Serah.

"Will be leaving early, think you can take care of the house while I'm gone?" Lightning asked

"Of course" Serah responded

"I was talking to the big guy here" Lightning, responded jokingly

"Hey!" Snow said jokingly

"Alright, you three make sure to get some rest will be leaving before dawn!  
Lightning commanded

The group disbanded into the house for the night, although even as night fell the only one to resist sleep was the dark clad swordsman he sat on the porch looking out on the horizon he felt a presence and turned to see Fang leaning against the door frame.

"What's wrong with you?" She said in a cut to the chase voice

He looked down a bit his visible eye in a gleam of thought he looked over to Fang with a confused look

"What….is Hope to Vanille?" He asked softly as to not offend

"That's….she cared about him that much was certain I doubt he liked her but as to if she did, you'd have to ask her yourself…why have you…

"N-No…I just…"

"Don't want to see her sad" Fang finished for him

He looked directly into her eyes when she said that he saw what seemed to be a common ambition

"She cares about you a lot, just because we just met doesn't mean she'll hate you or be weary of you. She cares about you so don't destroy that trust; prove to her you deserve it if you have ulterior motives in your reason for gaining that trust believe me you won't like the outcome, although I myself trust you as well just remember this is an opportunity That you wish you'd made can only be done once. So if you have something to tell her, do it before you end up regretting it lady luck isn't something to happen more than twice a day," Fang said with a honest tone

She walked inside soon after bidding goodnight to the teen, he stayed a bit longer staring into the abyss that was the sky wondering if he'd be able to follow the advice he was given.

"Eon…?" A soft voice came from the door

He turned to see Vanille her hair was down, it was down to almost the small of her back she looked utterly different but he could tell it was her by the soft but caring voice she had. He looked into her eyes and felt something in his chest he honestly couldn't describe, she walked towards him and took a seat right next to him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked

"I could say the same about you" He joked

"Well, I went to check up on you because I _couldn't _sleep, I thought I'd feel better if I knew you were feeling better but I couldn't find you and I saw fang walking in and she told me where you were" She said honestly

"I see seems you care a lot more than I would've guessed" He smirked

"I care about everyone!" She said cheerfully

"Some…more than others?" He asked almost rhetorically

"What do you…mean Hope don't you?"

"Yeah…" He said softly staring at the ground

"He…had a lot of problems his mother died right in front of his eyes…he was a bit of a coward but he grew on me…I'm not saying I liked him but…I'm glad he's finally doing well I was down…because I remembered all that had happened before all of this"

"…What did happen?"

"Will save it for the trip in the morning" It was Lightning

The two looked a bit shocked their eyes seemed to be staring intently instead of continuing on berating them on heading to sleep she turned around and returned to her room.

Vanille stood up staring at the sky again and stretching slowly she looked down to the teen beside her with a warm smile.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning!" She said sleepily

She turned to walk towards the door when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

He was scared about doing this he was worried if he did she'd hate him…look at him different or anything negative but…now that he's done it…no turning back.

"I'll protect you Vanille…even if I'm afraid of what I am. What I could do, even if I could die I won't let you get hurt I couldn't live with myself…I'll be there for you…no matter what happens" He said softly his breath reaching her ear sending shivers down her spine she turned around to see his face solemn and sincere.

"I know you'd never let me get hurt…but I want to protect you too…" She lazily said as she kissed his cheek and returned to her sleeping quarters.

Eon stood in that spot as he realized what he did he couldn't help but feel happy but he knew whatever may happen, whatever could happen…one day they may separate even if its temporary or forever…so he had to make it last because whatever was inside him would inevitably tare them apart.

"_The words I wish I told you…the thoughts I should've shared with you. I wish I told you that ever since I saw you I felt something there…love at first sight maybe. But ever since I saw you that one time I watched you…I wanted nothing more than to know all about you…I'll tell you one day I'll tell you my true feelings…"_


	5. Embarking: What power do I hold?

_To be on an adventure with the one I care for the most…is a dream come true_

Eon woke up in a stupor that he was completely unprepared for, he was dreaming for what seemed to be the first dream he'd ever experienced. He may have awoke in a weary state but in his mind he was still thinking of what happened the night before…still thinking of her. All the while, they ate quickly and even if it wasn't filling it'd be enough to keep them moving.

"Will be heading due south, It's a constant danger zone, so be ready" Lightning warned

"Have you actually been this far out, Lightning?" Fang asked

"Not…really but I portal this sides parameter" She said softly

"Then we have nothing to worry about" Fang said sarcastically

"Well it is true we don't have anything to worry about if things haven't gotten bad here in the last few weeks I've been on vacation: Lighting said with a hint of remorse

"Oh great…well if the whole place is a giant crater will never get there" Eon said in a nonchalant tone

Lightning let out a stressed sigh not even bothering to continue the argument, the closer they got the more distraught they got, until they finally made it to the passage…and a passage wasn't much of one if anything

"This…place is littered with Cie'th," Vanille said with a gasp

"An army of Cie'th…awesome just something I'd think would happen" Eon said stretching

"What are you thinking, we can't charge through that will have to find a detour"

"Can't you summon your Eidolons?"

"That was the last time we could the last of our powers as L'cie vanished after that." Vanille said in defeat.

"Then…I'll take care of this" Eon said softly

"What can you do, you're just a kid!" Lightning said condescendingly

"I said I'm going to help get them home…no…to **our** home and I'll keep that promise…I'm going to do it just you watch!" The same power from before came forth, although weaker from before. He charged forward stringing strikes from the blue attacking in an estranged pattern striking any and all Cie'th in his way it only lasted a few seconds, when he finished only a few remained to which lightning rushed in along with fang to take them down after striking the last of the pack they continued although Eon was completely winded.

"_What…is this power I hold…why am I the one who has it?"_

"_**You are the only hope left for me…" **_A voice rang out

"_Who…are you?" _

"_**I have no name…all I know is that I'm trapped here and you seem to be the only one I can reach."**_

"_What do you mean by 'only' are their others?"_

No response

"_Hey if your there…say something" _

Nothing the voice vanished without a word

Eon's strength was sapping more and more every step he took. He latched onto the closest person to him, which was Vanille she was worried for the black haired swordsman even if she hadn't known him long a bond was being created between them, she just couldn't tell on what that bond would mean for her.

"_If it turns out anything like last time…I really won't have a reason to run from death…will I?"_

A hand snaked around her collarbone and clung to her in support, Eon's normal calm features now clouded with a pale shine worry was plastered to Vanille's face

"Fang…" She whispered out

The tribal woman turned around to see the black haired teen growing pale even more so than normal this is when her own suspicions came into play.

"_If that power is used to protect someone you care about…then what's the cost…will it be your life…will you give your life to get us home…or will you…"_

"Will stop here he needs rest" Fang commanded

"I suppose that'll do we got here faster because of him but the next part is going to be a lot harder," Lightning explained

"Why would it get any harder?" Vanille asked

"Because at the end of this is a cliff over looking a castle, I haven't been there I don't know what's there but…I hear the people there are insane and may try to kill us, so we better rest up, we don't have a lot of time, will camp here and decide on what to do" Lightning decided

"You hear that, will be able to rest up, so get some sleep otherwise-"

"…Lets just go through it" Eon said weakly

"What are you talking about; you can barely stand let alone fight whatever that power is it's probably going to kill you if you keep relying on it!" Fang shouted

"If…it helps you…my friends get home I'll do it, I'll take down anything at the cost of this weak shelled body of mine"

"How…How can you be so selfless, how do you think we'd feel about this, how do you think your friends back home would-"

"What friends I never had anyone except Ari and she had her hands tied the villagers hated me because I was apparently an abomination, the mayor only let me stay because I was helpful to the villagers even if they wanted nothing more than to see me die…I'm…just a walking shield"

"No…your are friend…you have a place, and you'll meet more people like us who won't let you think your worthless so don't throw your life away especially when the people your willing to protect want nothing to more than to see you live through this!" Vanille preached

"_**If you give in…you will never be the same again, you will forever be in my control my last hope"**_

"_But…to save them, to save her I'd give in…to anything…even if it meant she'd hate me forever"_

"_**Do you want to be the one to cause her heart ache…to cause her to cry because of your actions?"**_

Eon sighed and sat back down and looked out towards the rising sun and eventually laid down looking towards the sky above

"I wonder…what these powers are that I have…and why is it only me with them…"

"Do you think…it could have to do with orphan or Ragnarok?"

"Why…would…oh"

"It couldn't have" Lightning said commandingly

"Why?" Fang asked perplexed

"How old are you Eon?" Lighting asked

"I'm nineteen years old," he said

"You'd be nine at that time if he was affected he'd have some affect on us…that or some marking or even a L'cie brand" An occurrence came to Lightning

"Eon…Take off your clothes," Lightning commanded

"W…What!" He asked perplexed

"You heard me do it; we need to see if you have a brand do it now!"

"Wh-What why I don't want you looking at me, I'm also the only guy here!"

A silence came over the group as ropes latched onto the black haired swordsman pinning him down he looked up to notice Vanille and Fang with mischievous grins on their faces and he sweat dropped immensely

"Oh, c'mon not you two?" He said pathetically

"Relax, this will only take a minute," Fang said in a sarcastically seductive voice

"N-No don't c'mon stop!"

In the castle below

"Do you think they'll be willing to help us…with this ceremony?" A male asked

"If not…that family would do as a nice form of blackmail but that boy…he has an ability that we can't do without"


	6. The true reason: Paradox

Eon taking the lead taking strides towards building below them; Lightning annoyed with the pace was already close to the mansion. Vanille was taking her time walking and talking to the enigma that is Eon. Everything about him perplexed her he wasn't like Hope or Snow. He was quiet, shy but was willing to put his life on the line to protect someone he didn't even know, but ever question she asked ended up in more questions.

"What are your parents like?" She asked a cheerfulness to her voice was showing through her questions

"I don't know the only person I was around for most of my life was Ari and her boyfriend anything else was and still is a mystery. But I don't mind it my past can stay the past for all I care the present is more important." Eon hand a glint of composure in his voice

"But- Aren't you the slightest bit curious?" She felt bad for egging on but wanted to know.

"If my parents cared or even knew I existed they'd still be around" Eon said simply looking at the pinkette. His crimson eye shining brighter in the ray of the sun made her gaze deeper at the rarity of his eye color it reminded her of something she couldn't quite place her finger on but let it slide.

"C'mon, hopefully will get through this as soon as possible and get some answers" Lighting said briskly as if she wasn't already in a hurry. Walking in - they quickly noticed the lack of well-lit rooms just from the entrance Light was about to walk ahead but Eon stopped her.

"Best we stick together in here." He said softly she was going to protest but she looked over to Vanille, saw her worry, and dropped it.

"Fine, we stick together through this, but take your own advice and stick with us – no heroics"

"Can't promise that" He smirked

"Don't worry, I'll be doing all the heroics, lucks on my side" Fang chuckled

Deciding on which room to enter was a simple decision the only room that was even lit was the room in front of them, stalking towards it without a care in the world Eon was plagued with something the closer he got.

"_You have to carry on- the world needs you I need you, protect her" _

"What the-"

"_You have to fix the time paradoxes; you yourself must save the world and protect my sister"_

"As….if I have time for these thoughts!" Eon shouted to none other than himself

He kicked the door in only to have a feeling of Déjà vu a young man with brown hair and blue eyes was staring back at him. Weapons at the ready, he was about to jump back into the hall behind him but the girls of his group rushed in and the door slammed shut.

"You…I've seen you before." Eon got into battle stance

"Funny…you and I have never met" The brunette said charging forward

"I could say the same!" Eon rushed him blades connecting with each other as they did he felt another wave of memories.

"_Your sister entrusted me with you to make sure you get to her in Valhalla will you come with me Serah?"_

"How.." Eon started

"What giving up already?"

"_This has to be an illusion"_ Eon shook his head as he attacked again. Every time the blades meteach other, he felt more and more memories flow into himself.

"_Just, what am I and…who is this guy!?"_

"You don't get it do you?" The young man said softly

"Not in the slightest…" Eon wanted to lunge at him again but held his ground

"This whole place – This whole world is a paradox. You must've felt it, every time you got close to me you felt my memories.

"Do you expect me to believe that!?" Eon shouted as he rushed the man again attacking with full on rage

"All that has to be done is to kill you and this paradox will end!" The man said

"Who the hell are you to decide who lives and dies!?" Eon shouted

"I'm Noel, and as far as I'm concerned, when it comes to a time paradox this is justified."

"Like hell I'll just stand by and let you kill me, I have to protect Vanille and Fang!" He turned around the only one left around him at all was Vanille

"Where are-"Noel's blade came crashing against Eon's

"You aren't here to help all you're causing them is more slumber it's time you vanish so they can return!" Eon's eyes flared

"I'm going to be the one to get them back – NOT YOU!" Eon shouted as the power from before came borrowing forth.

"That power- you're the-"He stopped himself as he threw his short sword at Eon all time froze as everything went black. Vanille was in front of the raven-haired man. Her face he couldn't even see, but her body was pale.

"Vanille you-"

"-I told you, I'd protect you too. Even…Even if he is a paradox he's what kept me from losing my mind you've killed him over and over but this time I'm going to save him from you!" Vanille shouted her body limped to the floor.

"Vanille…" He whispered

"He has to die if he doesn't you won't be able to-"

"I don't care! I've been trapped here for month's even years one more day will make no difference!" Vanille shouted

"I'll protect him as he's done for me will all escape the three of us – together!" Vanille said softly

"Just…what am I?" Eon asked softly

The room faded and everything started to crumble away but Noel stood there staring at the raven-haired man

"Seems the paradox is shifting, you have one shot to destroy it" Noel shouted

"And just to make sure you do, I'll be coming with you" Noel's eyes flared

"The world will reset, but I'll make sure to end this for her sake!" Eon shouted with finality as the world faded to black.

**A/N: Next chapter you'll find who he truly is, a side note I brought this back for a fan who really liked this story- I think this is terrible but because of you I'll continue this story. **


	7. Discard how this should've gone

"_Don't…go yet"_ She was still hearing the voice again, every time it got clearer more defined, more masculine she didn't know how or why this was happening, last she heard a voice, she was about to end her life to protect her close friends.

"_Stay here…with me, I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe, nothing will keep me from that promise. Vanille" _The voice was caring but the warmth was over flowing she didn't know how to react, when she finally opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a bed, oddly enough it wasn't where she expected to be she expected to be asleep still, within the crystal.

"The crystal…where am I?" It donned on her that she should still be within the cocoon like state.

"You…finally awoke, I was worried." A masculine voice over head, the thickness of the voice buzzed in her ears when her vision finally came back at full force she was blinded for a few moment, she quickly closed them again to let her eyes adjust to the light, when she finally looked into the face blocking the light from her eyes, she felt nostalgia but, at the same time confusion.

"Who...are you?" She asked barely even a whisper

"I'm, here to protect you, keep you safe, my name is Eonomni" He said without a hint of emotion in his voice

"Where am I, what am I...doing here?" She asked obviously confused

He said softly"Don't worry, rest up, I'll explain everything soon"

"W-Wait, why, why are you helping me?" She asked

"Because, everyone needs you" He answered

"That isn't what I asked I-" His hand reached her forehead and she paused, he had a small warm smile adorned his tanned features.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry, When you wake up I'll tell you everything then will go find Fang."

"_Fang, she's here too?"_ Vanille asked herself

"H-Hey wait, I want answers…please" The young man looked at her with a glint of guilt in his eyes

"I…can't not yet," He smiled softly "Trust me when you wake up, fang will be here, and I'll explain everything to you I promise" She felt the smile contagious and softly smiled even if hers was full of concern for herself rather - she masked it fairly well.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you, I won't let anyone harm you." He said the last part almost menacingly it sent a shiver down her spine but when he left and after a few minutes of waiting he made no intent to come back, she finally fell asleep she felt like a log. Her body felt like cement was piling upon her body even after finally closing her eyes.

"Vanille!" A familiar voice shouted as Vanille's eyes finally fluttered open she was greeted by a crushing hug she looked off in the distance to see her counterpart looking at them with a calm yet warm glow and a small smile as he left the two women alone.

"Do you remember anything?" Fang asked intently looking at the pinkette for any signs of truth in her next words

"Shouldn't…we be inside the crystal, we shouldn't be able to move, we shouldn't be…" She looked up to fang her face set in a bit of a glare her tone, completely serious.

"But we are, and something tells me, that kid knows more than he's willing to tell us." Vanille had a worried look in her eyes

"What…What are you going to do?" She didn't get an answer she had a glare boring into the entrance of the makeshift tent she stood up and grabbed a hold of her spear and slowly set herself into her battle stance "Fang!" The pinkette shouted Fang made a hushing sound before using her arm furthest away from her as a battering ram and rushed through the sheet ramming into the black haired enigma she had him against a wall.

"I take it you won't even let me tend to her? Even knowing that without me, you will have no answers…and everyone is waiting, for you to return. Let me get inside, I'll explain." He said calmly, she was about to risk it and hit him, but she felt the presence of her partner and turned away from the man as he slowly walked towards the tent making sure to let the two women walk inside first.

"First off, my name is Eonomni, second this is well how do I put this, I'm a paradox. "

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Fang blurted out everything about her shouted

"I shouldn't exist – the only reason I'm here is to help you two."

They waited for him to continue

"You two were tasked with becoming Ragnarok and with that, you had a special task, after completing that task you _should've_ returned but didn't. In truth, the both of you shouldn't even be here. Due to the fact that anyone who becomes said beast normally ether never lives or is faced with such a strain you 'd never wake up from the coma you get sent into, as for you two, you two to got stuck in a crystal like state where…I came into fruition. As a guide to the way home but as I said you **should've** returned but due to an _outside_ force-"

"-The question that remains, why help us?" Fang asked cutting him off

"Because, the world needs you two, I am the bridge to connect you to the home you once had, and I want nothing more to get you back, I will go to any extent I can to make sure you two get back." His face stern with conviction in his normal stone face made her believe him

"So, how do we begin this….bridge?" Fang asked

"Simple we find Orphan or a remnant and kill him," Eon said softly as he stood up

"You two need to catch up I take it and you probably need time to think, I'll leave you two alone until both of you are ready to leave"

"Wait, what about you, don't…you have somewhere to get back to?" Vanille asked

"I…-" He stopped "I'm here to risk my life to get you back, that's all that needs to be known besides I'm a paradox I-" He stopped "Never mind." He smirked and walked away.

"You're playing the role a lot better than I expected" Noel said softly

"I need to get them back even at the extent of my life I'll do it, you explained everything I'm just acting the part." Eon said softly

"To think a paradox could feel" Noel smirked

"Shut up or I'll end this stupid charade and send you out of this crystal in more than just ribbons" Eon's eyes flared in anger

"In the off chance we find a remnant of Orphan you may get to live, but if there isn't…" Noel folded his arms

"That isn't my problem my life isn't my concern if my life ends to get them back so be it"

"I guess will be leaving later on today?" Noel asked as the girls exited the tent

"We have to help everyone we left back at pulse!" Fang looked to both men.

"Good…" Noel said softly.


	8. To say goodbye

**This, is the last chapter and to those who got confused as to why everything reset itself..gets explained in this chapter..**

Absent haearted answers.

They searched, and searched for clues of what could be but so far…nothing lead them to an exact or concrete lead, and they for the most part became frustrated – well Noel did, After realizing what he was Eon could feel no emotion outside of complete care and concern for the two females behind him. Of course he knew, better than anyone else – his feelings were because they created him, he was created to help them and or possibly hinder them.

"Can we just give this up already" Noel stopped

"What do you…?" Vanille asked Eon sighed

"I guess, either way, I'll have to right? Even if we do find one it won't make a difference" Eon looked at the girls wearily

"What are you talking about, Eon?" She could honestly feel the care radiate off of her and that's probably what scared him the most about leaving her

"I never did explain to you, what I am did I…what a paradox is?" Eon asked his tone bearing with it an omen and concern grew on the pinkette's face

"N-No" She stuttered

"I shouldn't physically exist within this place, both of you, are dreaming this perfect world, where nothing bad had ever happened, I am nothing more than the part of your minds that wants – needs you to wake up, I'm shielding you…I'm the crystal you two are sleeping in, I die you two return" Eon stated simply

"W…Wha`" She felt a sharp pain past memories flooded in, _everything_ made sense well for the most part

"But, you…you shouldn't have to die for us" Vanille's eyes brimmed with tears

"I never truly existed in the first place, you two have nothing to truly fear if I vanish" The man whispered

"But…_ I don't want to you to go"_ it came out as a whisper and he felt his heart break, tears fell

"I won't be able to leave if you don't accept it, Noel could kill me countless times but everything would reset and if you don't accept it…I won't be able to go we'd be in an infinite loop, you won't be able to get back to the world you two belong to, Vanille"

"You, you're real to me, so that's all that matters I won't let you disappear, I won't!" She shouted distraught

"If it means we can go back…I understand I know you don't exist and because of that, even though you look real enough, I'll let you go and move on" Fang muttered a bright light flashed as Fang vanished Vanille felt sad but…

"Guh," The raven haired man felt immeasurable pain and his one orphan-like eye fractured

"Now…you Vanille, you have to" He smiled at her weakly

"I…can't I can't hurt anyone, I can't forget, I so long as you're here even if Fang's not I'll be okay I'll –"Tears fell faster and he knew he was hurting her

"If I…If I had any other way, I'd go with you, I'd be with you, help you, protect you, but-"He clenched his eye

"I can't I have to get you across, to the other side the world is close to meeting it's ruin, you and Fang are the only ones who can help stop it, I cannot" Eon fell to his knees

"Only…if you make a promise with me" She sated simply

"Whatever it is I technically could never-"She glared cutely

"Just promise or I'll stay here forever!" He stood up slowly

"I honestly…wouldn't mind being with you forever, but that isn't possible, I digress…name your price Vanille"

"Promise me, even after all this, you'll stay in my heart? By my side?" Hopeful as she was he knew he could **never** do such a thing as much as he wanted to, it would never work out the way she'd hope it to, but he was a cocoon – a crystal – a shield to protect them to protect these two from the pain of real life, a filter for happier days while they slowly begin to awaken. Now, however, they had no more time the end of days was closing in and…he couldn't let them suffer an endless hell for his own – obviously fabricated feelings and yet, when he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel love.

"Promise me, you'll always…love me?" She asked it in such a broken way that made him embrace her, his lips crashing against hers. Slowly carefully did she return the kiss they released, and she gazed into his eyes lovingly a content smile – even as tears fell.

"I'll stay in your heart, forever, I'll stay by your side for an eternity, and I will love you even after the world ends, I will…never stop." He whispered in her ear

"Even when you forget me, I'll still be there; protecting you from any and everything for I am your shield and sword, my love will give you strength, Vanille, you may be scared but, when you are…place your hand over your heart, I'll give you all the strength I can give you" He smiled softly

"I don't…want to forget you" She cooed holding him as close as she could

"I don't want you to either, I want nothing more than to be with you, but I won't be able to…forgive me," he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Just…forget me and I'll do my everything to protect you" Tears slid down his face

"C'mon, we don't have all week" Noel commented and Eon gave him a feral glare

"It was a joke sheesh…" Noel looked off in the distance

"I wanted…a bit more time with you, Eon" She said honestly

"As did I, I'm sorry I can't keep traveling with you.." He combed through her hair with his fingers

"G-Good night…Eon, sweet dreams" She smiled again sweetly even as her tears fell

He smirked

"I'll be dreaming of you, so whatever dreams that follow…will be beautiful" He chuckled a bit as she blushed

"Good…bye" She whispered a bright light took over her vision, she woke up in a bed, a dim light over her and she sat up, to see a dark sky and red lighting she shivered and put her hand over her heart

"_Don't be afraid, I'll keep watching over you, you'll be safe, Vanille, now c'mon, you have an adventure to start"_ She felt a smile at the soft voice

"_Whoever you are, thank you"_

"_Little did she know…when she'd get saved…she'd be reunited with the man she fell for, fate had tied them together and they'd be able to share in the dreams he had. Fate brought them together; fate would bring them back together again._

**End.**


End file.
